Exhilarated: AU: Rated M for a reason!
by tottyo7
Summary: Elena, eighteen years old, she's the girl in the background, and that's just the way she likes it. However one encounter with enigmatic Damon Salvatore, a candidate for the state election changes everything. Pulled into a secret affair with Damon, her life is turned upside down. As Damon grows obsessed with her, he risks losing everything he's worked so hard for.
1. Chapter 1

**None of this belongs to me. All of this is a complete work of Fiction.**

 **Warning: 18+ Material, language, and Smut in later chapters**

 _Exhilarated_

Chapter 1

Elena walks silently into the theater that is crowded with people just like her. Tired, bored, teenagers that would much rather be doing worksheets than sitting on the hard, uncomfortable, theater floor. Their History teachers have a "special treat" for them, one that doesn't excite her in the least. In eight days a state election will commence, and a leader will be chosen. Today the student council has arranged for the candidates to come in and answer some questions that the students might have.

Elena isn't into politics, unlike a few of her friends who have written questions to ask the candidates. As they walk into the theater, Elena sees a long table that has been taken from the school's cafeteria, seven chairs are lined up behind the table, and drinks have been placed on each one. While the other classes end up sitting in the back of the theater, Elena's class sits in the front.

The world Elena lives in has never been a very exciting one. Her life is normal. No adventure, or passion, or danger. Nothing like the teen Romance novels she reads or the TV shows she watches. The worst part is that she is almost one hundred percent certain that it will stay that way. But she doesn't want it to. She doesn't want to end up as a normal, mature woman with children, but one that didn't take the time to live her life, to travel the world and see the sights.

"We would appreciate if all of you would quiet down." Says the Student body president as she takes her seat near the table meant for the candidates. At the sound of her voice, almost all of the teenagers quiet their voices and await what comes next, only a few stragglers continue their conversations.

"It is a great honor to have these seven wonderful candidates to come to our school. These past years it has shown that youth are a lot less interested in the vote. Ages from 18-24 have voted considerably less, and with this forum, we hope to change that." The girl smiles as she reads from her previously prepared script.

Everyone starts clapping as the candidates come out from behind the curtain and take their seats in the front. Elena watches as each of them sits in their designated spots, her eyes travel down the table until she reaches the second-to-last chair. And there he sits, his arms crossed, his icy blue eyes piercing into every person that catches his gaze. His hair is as black as night, his skin is a creamy color, and his jawline is like none other. His lips are perfectly sculpted, they're pink and plump and soft. His eyelashes are unfairly long. And as he stands up to introduce himself, Elena gets to observe more of him. He appears to be around 5'10 in hight, he stands tall and mighty over the students. Elena can almost see his sculpted shoulders, and six pack through his tight, white, button down shirt.

As the rest of the crowd claps, Elena does not. She sits there, her lips slightly agape as she stares at the man. And as soon as their eyes lock, she looks away. Elena may be eighteen, but that doesn't mean she's going to go off and get with an older guy, or any guy at all for that matter. Elena has never had a boyfriend. Never been kissed and so on and so forth. But that doesn't mean she's never loved.

Elena takes a deep breath and decided that it would probably be best just not to look at the man, that way the temptation will go away, right? Elena ends up not listening to the other candidates names but when the man stands up, the one with the stormy blue eyes, any thoughts that don't have to do with what's going on in front of her, vacate her mind.

As he talks of what he hopes to achieve, his plans for the great state of Virginia, Elena is mesmerized. It's like every word that comes out of his mouth draws her closer. His velvet voice caresses every statement, every dream, every hope. Elena can't seem to slow the pace of her heart down, her chest rises fast and heavy.

It is impossible to tear her eyes away from the captivating man that is affecting her in such an unfamiliar way. Elena has never felt this way by just being near a man. The feelings interest her, she wants to hold on to them, to explore them, to find out why, but all too soon the man finishes speaking, he sits back in his chair.

Her eyes travel down the table once more, scanning over each name tag that is taped to the table in front of each candidate. She smiles uncontrollably as she reads his name. Damon Salvatore. It suits him. It has an implied danger to it. And just by looking at him, it is apparent that this man, this Damon Salvatore, has dangerous, deep,dark, secrets.

The Candidates begin to answer questions, both from the School President and the crowd. Elena tries to listen to what they're saying, due to the fact that she's been given the task of writing down notes about each candidate, but she can hardly focus. She tries to scribble down jot notes of what they're saying when, all of a sudden she feels eyes on her. Moving her head only slightly, she finds that Damon's eyes are locked on her every movement, however his eyes show no form of emotion. If he feels anything, he hides it well.

All too soon he eyes go back to the crowd. Each candidate stands up and claps, awarding the student council for their hard work.

"And we have one more thing to announce." The student Vice-President announces with a wide grin on his face.

"When the winning candidate is announced in eight days, they will go through all of your student files and end up choosing a student to mentor. Of course you all have the option of saying no, however just remember that you can use as many things as possible to fill up those University applications." Explains the student president.

Nearly straight away Damon's eyes find hers. He seems to be looking her over, judging her. The lunch bell rings straight away. Elena slings her backpack over her shoulder, her cheeks turn a shade of pink as she finds that Damon is still staring at her. It's her who looks away first, filing out of the theater along with the other students.

###

Elena opens the door to her house, finding that no one is home. Just like usual. She places her backpack on the stairs and heads to the kitchen to fix a quick after school snack.

She fills up the kettle with water, placing it on the stove, she waits for it to boil. As Elena stands there, her mind travels back to Damon. His ice blue eyes, there was something in them she has never come across before. Danger? Passion? Or maybe the adventure she's been looking for?

But Damon isn't an option. She doubts that Damon will even consider her for the mentorship if he wins. She is apart of no clubs, her highest grade is an eighty, he probably wants a much smarter student to mentor.

The whistle of the kettle pulls her out of her thoughts. She fixes a cup of earl grey tea, before going up to her room, and sitting down at her desk. Opening her laptop, she suddenly has an idea. The temptation to go through with it is too strong.

Elena types Damon Salvatore into her search engine. Her heart beats fast in her chest as a picture of him appears. She chooses the most recent article. As she reads through it, the guilt takes a hold of her.

Damon Salvatore: Came from nothing

Damon Salvatore is most likely to win the state election, with seventy five percent of the votes. However Salvatore is more than what meets the eye. Orphaned at the age of four due to his parents car going off of Wickery Bridge in the small town of Mystic Falls, taken in by his uncle Zach who at the time had very limited funds. During his highschool years Damon was a star athlete as well as the top student, having made honor roll every year, he managed to get into an Ivy League university. He never returned to Mystic Falls, until now when he is rumored to have bought a house there.

Elena shuts the laptop. It feels wrong to just dig into his life like this. He may be a politician, but he still feels like a normal person. She wouldn't people to know everything about her, or to have people following her around with cameras. Elena can understand Damon's emotionless look the entire time in the theater. He's had a hard life.

###

Nine Days Later

Last night Elena watched on TV as Damon became the new state senator. She's glad that he won, he seems to be a very good leader, and she feels like after all that he's gone through he deserves something to finally go the way he wants it to.

As she stands in the theater, Damon walks up to stand beside the student Vice President and President. The Vice President hands him the microphone. Elena's heart beats frantically. There's a part of her that desperately hopes she will be picked, but there is also a part of her that knows it wouldn't turn out well if that were to happen.

"There were so many of you to choose from. All of you were amazing candidates, however I could only choose one of you. The decision was hard, but I am very pleased to announce that I will be mentoring Elena Gilbert." Her heart feels like it just skipped a beat as his velvet voice pronounces her name. The entire theater turns to look at her, including Damon.

"C'mon up her Elena." Says the vice president, she can hear the surprise in his voice that Damon ended up picking her. The girl in the background.

Elena forces her feet to move, not wanting to look like a compleat idiot. She can feel that her entire face has gone red. Everyone keeps their eyes glued on her as she walks, she makes it to where Damon stands. Being so close to him is almost too much to take. She didn't know her heart could beat so fast, and that her knees could feel so weak.

Damon reaches for her hand, she lets him take it. He shakes it for a few moments, oddly he leans in a little too close. "I'm very excited to _mentor_ you Elena.".

 **Okay, so I've been working on this chapter off and on for a little while. I'm not sure if it's good idea, so I would really like to know what you guys think. Please Review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading, and if you like it favorite and follow! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**None of this belongs to me. It is all a complete work of fiction.**

 **Warning: 18+ Material, language, and smut with some BDSM themes (BDSM in later chapters)**

Exhilarated

Chapter 2

It's Monday, and the school bell rings. It's time for Elena to make her way to Damon's house. The rumors appear to be true, as he has boughten one of the largest pieces of property in Mystic Falls.

As she rides the bus, her mind won't stop with ideas of what Damon meant. The way he said mentor, told her that it will be more than just an educational experience. She considers getting off the bus, going home, and denying the mentorship, but the temptation to find out Damon's intentions are too strong to ignore.

As the bus stops, Elena thanks the driver, getting off of the vehicle, she walks the block to Damon's house. There are no houses around, this area of Mystic Falls is very cut off from the rest of the community. Elena feels puzzled by him buying a house here, wouldn't he rather live in Richmond?

Elena arrives at his house not too long after. The mansion is huge, it must have at least eight bedrooms in it. It has a very rustic feel to it. A large, metal, black, gate surrounds the estate, and a muscular man wearing a black t-shirt that says "security" on it, stands in front of it.

The man does not question her appearance on the property, he immediately opens the gate once he sees her, pointing her in the direction of the front door. For only a second Elena hesitates, contemplating turning back around. Back to her completely, utterly, boring life. However it doesn't appear that she has much of a choice as the front door opens, revealing Damon, wearing his usual emotionless expression.

"Come inside." He orders, using a very authoritative tone. Damon doesn't give her time to respond, he turns around, clearly expecting her to follow him. Not wanting to look like an idiot and stand there any longer than she should, she follows him into the house.

The house is filled with dark wood, and old books, paintings. There's more than one fireplace, and the curtains are shut so it gives the house a very dark feel to it. Nothing like she would imagine a politician to live in.

"This is my house. You will come here every day after school, even on Friday's, and if I see fit you might be here during weekends as well." Elena nods, signaling that she's listening, but Damon takes things one step further and asks her "Do you understand?".

"Yes." She nods her head vigorously this time.

"Yes sir?" Damon cocks an eyebrow at her. Elena had no idea he would be so bossy, so high handed.

"Yes sir." She corrects and for the first time he smiles. His smile is beautiful, it makes her heart skip a beat and her knees go weak.

"Good." He compliments before leading her down a hallway. Elena soon finds herself in what appears to be the study. A large oak wood desk sits near the window with a black, leather cushy looking office chair, just waiting to be sat in. Bookshelves line the wall, and two leather chairs sit in front of the desk.

"This is where we will be spending most of our time. I expect you to be here at four in the evening every week day, times may change if I need you on the weekend. Now sit in this chair." He demands. Elena takes a seat in the comfy chair, crossing her legs.

"Are you surprised I picked you, Elena?" He questions, eyeing her curiously.

"I guess so. I thought you would rather mentor someone...with higher grades, honestly." Elena blushes at her honesty. She doesn't often speak of her insecurities, especially not to strangers.

"Good. I don't want someone who's full of himself. Plus, when I mentor someone...I want there to be a challenge. I want to push them past their comfort zone, and teach them something they don't already know." Again, he says these words as if their is a hidden meaning behind them, it's like he's teasing her, taking advantage of her lack of knowledge.

"What exactly will I be learning?" Elena wonders aloud.

"Before I tell you, I need you to promise me something." He leans across the desk, both of his hands flat on the desk as he stares into her curious, brown doe eyes.

"Okay..." Elena's voice is a whisper, with Damon so close to her she feels like she can't breath. His presence is overwhelming.

"No one will ever know about what goes on behind these doors." His voice is sincere, and hard. He means what he says, Elena doesn't want to find out what would happen if she were to break this promise.

"I won't tell anyone. Sir." Elena chokes out. Damon's lips curl up into a devilish smile.

Damon sits back down in his chair, just looking at Elena for a few minutes before asking her "You're a virgin aren't you?". Her eyes widen with surprise. She can't even get any words out so she just nods her head. Her cheeks are flushed with red.

"Don't be ashamed of that. I want you to embrace it." He demands, and again Elena nods.

"No more nodding." He starts, "I want you to speak to me, don't feel uncomfortable around me, if we try something that you don't like, I want you to tell me, not keep quite."

"Yes sir." Elena manages to say, clearing her throat. Elena no longer needs any more explanation. She knows why she's here. There is still hesitation, is this right? Does she truly want this?

"Stand up." He demands, Elena does as he says. Damon stays sitting down. He looks her body over. Her legs that go on for days, the way her shirt hugs her body, showing off her thin waist and toned stomach.

"You're beautiful, Elena." He compliments, amused by how her cheeks turn red again. "Thank you, sir." She says.

"Slowly take off your clothes." He demands. He looks at her with lust as her hand reaches the bottom of her tight, navy blue, t-shirt. Slowly she lifts up her t-shirt, looking at the ground. Damon notices her lack of eye contact, she really is an innocent.

"Look at me." With only a second of hesitation her eyes meet his in a heated gaze. She slips her t-shirt off of her body. Next, she takes time sliding down the zipper on her skirt, her heart feels like it's going to explode as it falls to the ground. Only her bra and panties are left.

Now, Damon stands, walking over to where she is. Elena looks down for only a moment and sees a very large bulge in his pants. She may be an innocent virgin, but she knows what that is. Without any words, without warning, he kisses her. He explores her lips, the sweet strawberry taste of her lip balm. Elena enjoys the way he kisses her, it feels hungry yet slow and sweet. She feels his tongue slide along her bottom lip, it causes her to moan into his mouth, giving him the entrance he desires.

As their tongues connect, Elena's entire body shivers, Damon wraps his hand around her waist to keep her standing. The feeling of his hand on her back causes a feeling of electricity to spread throughout her body, from her toes to her head. Her body heats up, and a need grabs ahold of her.

As their lips separated, Damon uses one finger to tip her chin up, staring into her eyes, "How did that feel?", he demands to know.

"I...I'm not sure how to describe it." Elena feels embarrassed to be asked such a lewd question, and yet excited at the same time.

"Try." He orders.

"It felt...like when your tongue touched mine, it set my nerves on fire...in a good way." She manages to say. Damon seems pleased with her answer, she sees lust in his ice blue eyes, and all of a sudden she notices how the bulge in his pants is pressing against her, so close to touching her panties.

"Good job." He steps away from her. "Now put your clothes back on." He tells her. Elena stands there, clear shock on her face. They're stopping? He notices her expression and smirks.

"That's enough for today. I want to take things at a reasonable pace, not all at once. Today, I explained the rules, I helped you get comfortable around me with no clothes on, and I kissed you for the first time. So put your clothes on."

"Yes sir." Elena slips her t-shirt and skirt back on.

###

Elena sits on her window seat in her room. She isn't quite sure how to feel about all of this. In a way, she knows it's not a good idea, however she can't help but feel this strong attraction, pulling her towards him, this desire that won't go away. Even now as she sits on the seat, alone, with nothing but her thoughts.

She pulls out her diary from under one of the pillows, and grabs a pen off her desk. Damon told her to tell no one, he said nothing about writing it down.

 _Dear diary, it all happened so fast. One moment I'm in my normal, boring life, and then suddenly I crash into this person. This man who I feel pulled towards, and then I find that he somehow feels the same. He wants me. I went to his house today. He kissed me, I was barely clothed, I didn't know kissing would feel so good. He is a very important man, a smart man, a beautiful man, and he's chosen me. He is teaching me something sinful, mentoring me in how to experience and give pleasure. Part of me wonders why, why he doesn't have a wife and children, however when it comes to our situation, I'm not sure feelings are what he wants from me._

She hides the diary under a loose floorboard in her closet, deciding it best to hide it in a better spot. She looks over and eyes her backpack that sits by her desk. If only all that homework would do itself. She huffs as she stands up, pulling out the worksheets. It's time to get back to her normal teenage life. Although the thoughts of what will happen tomorrow, excite her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The characters do not belong to me. This story is a complete work of fiction.**_

 **18+ Mature themes, language, smut, and BDSM themes**

 _Exhilarated_

 _Chapter 3_

Elena takes extra care with her appearance today. She finds just the right, floral, sundress, tight enough that she believes it will suit Damon's tastes, straightening her hair, finding the right makeup to pull the look off. She looks more innocent than usual, however that happens to be why Damon chose her.

"Elena you better get down here or else you're going to be late!" Her aunt calls from downstairs. She swiftly walks down the stairs, grabbing her backpack on the way out.

"Here's coffee." Her Aunt hands her a traveler mug on her way out and Elena takes it with pleasure. She was up nearly all night, tossing and turning at the thought of what happened with Damon. Her heart wouldn't stop beating with excitement.

She walks down the street, thinking about what she'll say when people ask how yesterday went, what they were up to at his house. She needs to be discreet, keep the secret, she promised, and even if she hadn't she would do it anyway.

As she finally arrives at school, she finds that she was correct in assuming people would ask her. The minute she steps into the courtyard, people crowd around her, even the student council members. Elena can hardly hear their questions, they're all talking at once. It's overwhelming.

Without a word said, she pushes out of the crowd, walking away. What happens behind those doors, stays behind those doors. They don't need to know anything, even if Damon's intentions were purely educational.

"Gosh that's like the mob that nearly tackled you when you came back to school after your parents." Caroline groans at the sight of eyes watching as Elena walks away.

"People at this school eat up anything they can get their hands on." Elena sighs as she reaches her locker. Hanging up her light sweater, and grabbing her math textbook.

###

She arrives on Damon's door step, and just like before, he opens the door right away, no knock necessary. He welcomes her by taking her bag and placing it on a small table near the door.

"How was your day?" Elena is surprised by his question; she didn't think that he really cared about her life outside of here very much.

"Good...a bunch of people tried to ask me about yesterday, but I just walked away." Damon nods, and says "That's good, no answer is better than half an answer, or the wrong answer.".

"What about you?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" Damon sounds confused.

"Well...how was your day?" Elena fidgets nervously as he stares at her, his eyes widen only slightly.

"It doesn't matter." He replies and with zero warning he pulls her into his arms, cupping her cheeks in his hands, he presses his lips on hers. He tastes of alcohol and a little mint. This kiss is rough, it's like he _needs_ to kiss her, like he's been waiting for her all day.

The kiss traps Elena in this moment, it feels like all time has stopped, if Damon weren't holding her up, she surely would fall to the floor, her legs feel like jelly.

He lets her go, staring into her brown doe eyes that look up at him. Both of them breath heavily. Damon grabs her hand, holding it tightly in his, he leads her down the hallway and into the study.

"Today, _I'm_ going to undress you." He tells her. They stand in the middle of the office, he turns her around, so her back is facing him.

"Remember what I said, if you're not comfortable with something, tell me. Also, to add something new, if you like something, I want to know, don't be scared to make any sort of noises." He explains as he slides the tiny zipper on her sundress down, exposing her toned, soft, back.

"Yes, sir." Her voice is shaky as she feels the dress pool at her feet. Elena feels Damon's hands on her shoulders, they slide down her arms, and then onto her back. All of a sudden she feels her bra unhook, it too falls to her feet.

She takes a deep breath as Damon's hands slip under her arms, reaching around to touch her breasts. His touch is subtle at first, his fingers only graze her hardened nipples. She lets out a small gasp as his hands cover her breasts, massaging them in his, large, soft, warm hands. Her back hits Damon's chest as she lets out a moan.

"Good. Now look at me, eye contact during moments like this provides intimacy." Elena tilts her head back, letting Damon look her in her eyes, she feels consumed by his icy blue hues.

"Okay, let's try something else." Damon tells her as he releases the hold he had on her breasts. He helps her to stand up. Elena turns to look at him, only to find that he's unbuttoning his shirt.

"Watch." He demands. The demand is unnecessary; Elena can hardly tear her eyes away. Damon slips his arms through the shirt sleeves, dropping the shirt, he lets it fall to the floor. Her heart beats faster and faster as the seconds tick by. His hands slide down to his belt, unbuckling it, he slips the leather material through the loops, throwing it onto the floor, alongside the shirt.

Damon makes eye contact as he unzips his pants, they fall around his ankles. He takes off his shoes and socks, his clothes now lay in a pile.

His entire body is perfectly sculpted. It has to be a sin to look so beautiful, Elena thinks to herself.

Damon takes a step towards her. Elena's entire body warms, and again, she feels a need inside of her, and with each minute that passes, it intensifies.

"Is this too much?" Damon asks her, not wanting to overwhelm her.

"No, sir." She answers, and he's glad, he wishes that he never has to stop what he's doing.

"What do you want, Elena?" He whispers in her ear, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"I…. want you to touch me, sir." She tells him, in a low whisper.

"You've been a very good girl today, so I guess you deserve a little reward." He smirks. He moves her body by grabbing her waist, turning her around so she faces the desk.

"Bend over." He orders. She bends over so her bare breasts are pressed onto the dark, wooden, desk.

"I love the way you look bent over my desk." His compliment is lewd; however, Elena enjoys it. Damon gets on his knees, using his hands, he grabs her ankles and spreads her legs.

"Stay like this." He demands. All of a sudden she feels the thin material of her panties sliding down her thighs, and then her legs, they drop at her ankles. He lifts one foot and then the other, tossing the lace panties aside.

Without warning she feels his fingers on her sex, two of his fingers slide up and down her wet slit, while his thumb plays with her swollen clit. Elena gasps at the feeling, the way it feels distracts her from any embarrassment.

"You're wet for me." He states, sounding pleased. Elena says nothing to this, she can hardly speak as he continues to play with her. "Oh god!" She moans as she feels his fingers prodding her, slowly, and carefully he slips both of them inside of her.

"Is that alright?" He wonders, not wanting to hurt her.

"Yes sir, please continue." She begs, not able to contain her moans as he does as she asks. He starts of slow, his fingers explore her, testing out what feels good. She moans louder as his fingers prod one spot inside of her that makes her eyes roll to the back of her head.

"Found it." He announces. With no mercy, he begins hitting that spot over and over again, sounds she can hardly recognize as her own, come from her lips. His thumb returns to her clit as he fingers her. In only a fleeting moment, Elena wonders how got so good at this.

Elena feels a pressure forming, she feels as if she could burst from all the pleasure, it's overwhelming. Damon can feel her inner walls tighten around his two fingers.

"Cum for me." He orders, his pace increases and he plays with her clit harder. "Damon!" She gasps. Her thighs start to shake as Damon pushes her over the edge, sending her flying into oblivion. Her eyes squeeze shut, as a scream rips through her.

He rides her through her first orgasm, he stops fingering her once her thighs stop trembling. Immediately he picks her up from his desk, standing her up, he presses his lips on hers. She has to grab ahold of him to stay standing. He loves the feeling of her breasts pushed up against his chest, and her hands on his body.

The kiss, unlike the last one, is slow, and gentle. It doesn't last long, and as he pulls away, Elena yearns for him to kiss her again.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Elena can feel his bulge pressing onto her. She's feeling brave, and is still caught up in the rush of the new emotions that Damon has exposed her to.

"No, that's enough for today. Get dressed, I'll be right back." He explains, grabbing his clothing, and walking out of the study, not even waiting for her to respond.

Elena is confused, she offered, and he said no, but she could tell that he was turned on. However, she doesn't want to push things, she does as he told her to, and puts her clothing back on, sitting in one of the leather seats.

###

Around ten minutes later, Damon comes back into the study, looking good as new. His hair is combed back, he's wearing a fresh set of clothes, and a different pair of shoes that are shinier than the last. He looks at the watch on his wrist and sees that it's already six o'clock. Time passes much too quickly when they're together.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?" He asks her. Again, another question that surprises Elena, she didn't think he would want her here any longer than necessary, however he hasn't made their personal relationship clear.

"That would be nice." She agrees, standing up. He nods, and then leads her down another hallway, they arrive in his kitchen. The kitchen is modern, with all the newest and greatest appliances, including an expresso machine that looks like it belongs in a café.

He gets right to work, pulling ingredients from his fridge and pantry so fast that Elena isn't even sure what it is that he's grabbing. Oddly he stops, his back faces her, and for a second he stills, not saying a word.

"So, tell me about yourself." He says unsurely. Damon didn't expect to feel so intrigued by her, but ever since yesterday, she's all he can think about.

"There's not much to know. My parents died three years ago, I live at home with my Aunt and my brother Jeremy. Other than that, I go to school, come home, do homework. And now I come here." Elena explains, saying all of this quick, wishing Damon hadn't asked. She's also thought of herself as boring, and plain.

"I'm sorry about your parents." His voice is solemn, and Elena knows why, however she would never tell him that she looked him up. She feels guilty enough for doing it, and doesn't need his anger to make it worse.

"Thank you." Her voice is quiet; Elena wishes she could know what goes on inside his mind. She has a feeling it's a dark place. How could it not be?

"What about friends?" He changes the subject, turning only slightly to face her.

"I have a few, only one good friend. Her name is Caroline, she's a complete control freak, but she's also a really good person." Damon nods along as Elena talks.

Damon doesn't respond, instead he continues to make what Elena finds out, is lasagna. In the end it looks five-star restaurant worthy.

"Sit there." He points to his table. Elena walks over and sits down. He brings over two plates of lasagna, two wine glasses, and a bottle of red wine. Elena has never had wine, or any alcohol for that matter.

"I've never had a drink before." She admits as he pours the wine.

"Well it looks like you'll be going through many firsts tonight than." He hands her the glass, and watches as she looks at it curiously. Tipping it up to her lips, she takes a sip. As she swallows, she wishes she had tried this earlier in her life, it's fantastic.

Damon smiles, feeling pleased at his choice of wine. They eat in a comfortable silence. At the end of it, he takes the plates away, as well as the glasses.

"Fuck." She hears him groan.

"What's wrong?" Elena stands up, walking back into the kitchen, only to find Damon staring at his watch.

"It's late, I need to get you home." He sounds rushed as he swiftly walks over, grabbing Elena's bag and coat.

"What time is it?" Elena looks around and sees no clocks nearby. He hands her bag, and Elena pulls out her cellphone. It's nine at night, much later than she should have stayed.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow than." Elena tells him, slipping the straps of her backpack over her shoulders, about to head for the door.

"Are you kidding? I can't let you take the bus at this time of night, I'll drive you." Damon seems baffled, he doesn't know how many times Elena has walked home at this time night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Exhilarated_

 _Chapter 4_

Today, is Wednesday, the day that should be Elena's third time visiting Damon. However as she walks out of her school, she receives a text.

 _I have to cancel todays lesson, there is business that needs my attention. I will not be back until Friday.-_

As Elena reads the text, she begins to feel disappointed, she was looking forward to spending some time with him today, however she understands that being the State Senator comes with responsibilities.

Just as she slips her cell phone back in her bag, Caroline rushes up to her. "You free today? Oh wait...you have that mentorship thing again today..." She rushes to say all at once.

"Uh...actually, he's out of town. What did you want to do?" Caroline looks overjoyed that she gets to spend some time with Elena, her best friend.

"Magor girls night, we could go shopping and get mani-pedi's, and then have dinner at the grill! What do you think?" Caroline squeals.

Elena shrugs her shoulders and says "Sure, which one should we do first?", it might be nice to spend some time with her friend.

###

Four hours later, Elena and Caroline sit in a single booth at the Mystic Grill. Caroline's trunk is loaded with bags of clothing, and Elena's nails are painted royal blue.

"So, what exactly do you do with ?" Caroline wonders out loud as the waiter brings them their drinks, setting them on the table.

"He teaches me what he knows, we hang out in his office and he gives me little lessons on certain things." Elena's voice doesn't waver. It's not exactly a lie, more of a half truth.

"Like?" She curses Caroline's curiosity, she always wants to know all the gossip, and apparently Elena being mentored by the senator is the topic of all of the latest chit chat.

"Stuff about his job, how he got to where he's at, that sort of thing." Now that's a lie. She hates lying to her best friend, but Damon gave her a very stern warning that she shouldn't tell anyone.

"Sounds boring." Elena rolls her eyes at Carolines comment, at least she didn't ask another question. She takes a sip of her coca cola, looking around at all the people in the restaurant. Her brother Jeremy sits at the bar, ogling Vicki Donovan. Vicki's brother Matt isn't too far from the scene, sitting at a table with Tyler Lockwood and the rest of the football team.

Matt is her friend...sort of. Caroline can confirm that he has feelings for her, he's told her himself, hoping the info might get passed onto Elena, and it did. However Matt is normal, too normal. He lives a boring life, just like her. He does homework, plays football, and acts like every other jock in the school. Elena doesn't want the "white picket fence" future, Matt does.

"Uh oh." Caroline remarks, in that voice that alerts Elena of impending trouble. She turns back to her friend, only to find a man approaching the two of them. A man she had hoped to _never_ see again.

Stefan Johnson. He was an exchange student from Italy her Junior year, however he had actually spent his childhood here in Mystic Falls. Stefan had played her in a way she never thought possible. Seeing the Gilbert name he saw money, and an opportunity to rise up the social triangle in the town, due to the fact that she's one of the founding families.

When he first met her, he used his charm and good looks to get close, but as soon as he caught sight of Caroline, he ditched her before they even became official. He made the mistake of telling her that he was going to use her in a heated argument. Caroline knew all of this before Stefan even had the chance to say "hello".

"Hey Elena." He greets, as if they're friends. Before Elena has the chance to say anything, Caroline steps in.

"Sorry, I don't think we ordered trash, Vicki over there might have though." Caroline snaps, glaring at him.

"Elena, can I talk to you for a minute?" He pleads, ignoring Caroline's remark.

"What are you doing here, Stefan?" Her agitation is clear, she doesn't want him around, his actions towards her hurt.

"Please, Just for a minute." He begs. Elena bites her lip softly, it might be worth it to go and see what he wants, even if that means Caroline will give her the death glare for the rest of the night.

"Elena..." Caroline groans, seeing her friend slide out of the booth and stand up.

"I'll be right back." She tells her.

Stefan leads her outside, the stars shine in the sky, and there's a cool wind that will pick up soon.

"So...I was a jerk." He doesn't make eye contact with her, and he's frowning. Elena isn't sure if this is just an act or not.

"Is that all you got?" She cocks her eyebrow at him, scoffing. She crosses her arms, shifting her hips, not wanting to stand her any longer.

"Okay, I was an asshole, a really big one. There is no excuse for the way I treated you, I regret it, it's all I've been able to think about since the last day of Junior year. I'm not asking for forgiveness, because I know I don't deserve it, I just wanted you to know that...I'm really sorry, Elena." He focuses his big, forest green eyes on her.

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you even here, Stefan? I thought you left and went back to Italy to live with your father." Elena groans, his apology felt so genuine, and heartfelt. She's always forgiven people too easily, even when they don't apologize.

"My parents got divorced, my mother wanted to move back to her hometown, she's working down at city hall now. And I'm telling you this because it's one of my biggest regrets, every horrible word I said to you just keeps me up at night."

Elena rolls her eyes, scoffing, she turns back towards the restaurant and walks away, Stefan doesn't stop her.

###

As Elena slips on her silk nightgown, running a brush through her hair, she can't help but let her mind wander to what Damon might be doing right now. His life outside of their meetings, is a mystery to her, and he didn't seem too keen on sharing.

As she sits down on her bed, her phone begins to rings. Swiftly pulling it from her bag, she doesn't recognize the number. Even still she answers it, pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?" She says into the phone, wondering who it could be.

"It's Damon." Those two words have her grinning like a fool. Why would he be phoning her?

"Oh...hey." She isn't sure what to say. She'd ask him how his day was, but he never answers her.

"Can you talk?" Asks Damon, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, everyone else is in bed. I'm in my room." She explains.

"Good. How was your day?" Elena is curious to know why he would phone her and make small talk, as if their situation is normal.

"It was good, me and Caroline went shopping, and had dinner." She tells him, adding "I kinda missed our meeting though.". She hears him laugh softly on the other end. Biting her lip, she lays down her her bed.

"Well it doesn't have to be a complete miss. There is a thing called phone sex." He laughs, unsure if Elena would be up for a such a task.

"I know, I am a teenager after all." She giggles.

"Have you ever tried it?" Oddly enough, Damon sounds worried. He doesn't like the thought of Elena sexting some horny school boy.

"No, I have friends who have though. It's not for me, I would much rather have actual contact, than pictures." Elena explains, secretly enjoying his worried tone.

"Good. So I won't be back until late on Friday, the plane lands at around ten PM, I'll pick you up at eleven. Make sure your Aunt thinks you're sleeping over at a friends that night, because I can't really drive you back in the middle of the night." He orders.

"Yes, sir." She answers, knowing that there's no way she can get out of it, and she doesn't even want to. Maybe spending the night means, she'll finally get to see more of him.

"Good girl." Even though she can't see him, she knows that he's smirking. "Goodnight, Elena." He tells her.

"Goodnight...Damon." She hopes the use of his first name won't anger him, she would like to think that their relationship would allow it. Damon ends the call.


	5. Chapter 5

_Exhilarated_

 _chapter 5_

Elena sits on her window seat, clutching her cell phone. The moment it rings, tells her that Damon is back in town, and he's on his way to get her. Thankfully, her Aunt and brother decided to actually go out this Friday night, making it much easier for her to slip out of her house.

It's been such a short time since they last saw each other, and yet she hasn't been able to clear her mind of him. It's like, her mind is fogged with thoughts of how he touched her, kissed her, how she felt to be so close to him. It's an unshakable feeling.

"Did you miss me?" Elena nearly screams as she hears Damon's voice. Turning her head, she sees him leaning against the wall. It baffles her how he managed to slip into her room.

"Damon." She breaths, standing up. "What are you doing here?" She manages to ask. It must be a risk to show up at her house like this.

"I was going to have you come out to the car, but then I noticed how you were alone...and I couldn't help but wonder what your room looks like." Damon tells her, as he takes a look around her room, eying the framed photos, and letting out a soft chuckle at her teddy bear.

"What if someone sees you? I don't want to get you in-" She begins but Damon swiftly comes up to her, taking her hand in his, causing her to lose all words she was about to say.

"I won't, trust me, I've worked on my sleuthing skills over the years." He jokes. Elena assumes that whatever he was out of town for went well, he seems to be in a good mood. His ice blue eyes seem lit with amusement, he gives her a smile that she can't describe, but it makes her heart flutter, and her lips curl up into a grin.

With zero warning, his hand runs up her arm, moving up her neck to her cheek. Damon looked into her brown doe eyes, leaning in, Elena awaits the feeling of his soft lips on hers.

"Did you miss me?" He whispers into her ear, Elena hears the cocky tone in his voice. This is a side of him she's never noticed before.

"Yes sir." She answers, feeling his hands run down her body, landing on her waist. Damon grips her waist, enjoying the shiver he feels run through her body.

"Good girl." He smirks, she can feel his breath on her cheek as he stands so close to her.

"Now...we should be on our way. I have a great evening planned." Damon grabs her hand, leading her out of her bedroom, her cellphone still laying on her window seat, forgotten.

###

Elena missed the feeling of being at Damon's house, just the two of them. When she's here, her small town life doesn't feel so plain and simple.

Damon hands her a glass of wine as she steps into his parlour, taking one for himself, he remembered how much she liked the red wine, and picked out one of his best bottles that he had stored away.

He watches the way her eyes close in satisfaction as she sips the wine. He chuckles at the way her cheeks turn a shade of pink as she notices how he's watching her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks him, unsure of what the look in his blue eyes means.

"Like what?" He smirks, taking a step towards her. He reaches for the glass and she lets him take it from her.

"Like that." She tells him, her voice a quiet noise as he cups her cheek in his hand, she closes her eyes in satisfaction. His touch can make her feel crazy things.

"Look at me." He demands, his voice soft. She opens her eyes, looking up at him, this moment is all she's ever dreamt of.

He kisses her softly, his tongue barely touching her own, teasing her. This kiss feels different. It doesn't feel like a learning experience, it feels emotional, passionate.

His hands reach around her back, sliding down the zipper on her dress while he kisses her. Her hands are on his forearms as she feels her dress pool at her feet.

Without even thinking, and with little hesitation, one of Elena's hands travel down his arms, past his waist and towards his crotch, she can feel his erection through his pants. It's an exciting feeling to realizes that she can make a man like Damon Salvatore hard.

Damon separated their lips, and immediately she misses the feeling, the closeness.

"What are you doing?" He asks, eyeing her curiously, pleasantly surprised by her action.

"Please let me touch you, sir." She practically begs, stroking his erection softly through his jeans.

"Get on your knees." He demands. She lowers herself onto the floor, looking up at him from her position, awaiting her next order.

"Take off my jeans, look at me while you do it." He smirks at her, his cock throbs with the anticipation of her soft hands wrapped around his shaft.

"Yes, sir." She nods at him, tugging the zipper down, along with his pants down, they fall to his ankles.

"And now my boxers." He adds, watching in amazement at the sight before him.

Wordlessly she does as he says, his boxers fall down to where his pants are. Despite not being told to do so, as soon as she sees his cock, she immediately wraps her hand around his shaft, feeling the soft skin beneath her own. He lets out a soft hiss, her touch feels like no other.

Elena looks up at Damon, she begins to stroke his cock, watching the way he closes his eyes and lets out a soft groan.

Keeping a firm hand on his shaft, her lips grow closer to the tip of his cock, she looks up as she opens her mouth wide enough to fit his cock inside without it grazing her teeth.

Elena flattens her tongue as she begins to bob her head. The taste is indescribable, she had been worried it would be unpleasant, thankfully there was no reason to.

"God Damnit Elena." Damon moans softly. She is in love with the way he moans her name, it excites her, turns her on even more than she already is.

As she bobs her head, looking up into his darkened eyes, one hand travels down her body, massaging her breast. Damon can't hold back anymore, his hips begin to move, Elena gets used to the feeling of his cock thrusting into her mouth faster.

Damon grabs her hair in his hand, he can feel himself nearing his release. He closes his eyes as he lets out a louder moan, thrusting deeper into her mouth as he cums. For a second she is surprised by it, but she swallows it all, feeling no need to spit it out.

Both of them breath heaving as he pulls away. He lost all control. How any man could keep his composure around her is beyond him.

As he helps her to stand up, he pulls her body closer to him, resting his hands on her cheeks, crashing his lips to hers. He feels as if he's drowning in her, unable to regain his control.

Elena can feel his need in this kiss, it's rougher than usual. As he separates their lips his breath is ragged. "You make me crazy." He admits, praying in the back of his mind that those words won't be regretted.

Damon has her lie down on her back, he climbs on top of her, Elena can't get enough of the feeling of being so close to him.

He slips off her panties, feeling her wetness with his fingertips. Two fingers slip inside her heat, causing her to gasp softly. With no warning, they begin to pound into her, she can hardly keep the noises inside, her hands hold his arms tightly.

"Damon, oh god." She gasps, feeling a familiar pressure begin to form. Damon can feel himself begin to harden, he stares into her brown doe eyes, smiling at her. She feels disappointed as he removes his fingers, missing the pleasure.

He leans over her body, his lips so close to her ear. "What do you want?" He asks, his voice a low whisper.

"I want to feel you inside of me." She admits.

Damon sits up, meeting her gaze. "Are you sure?" He still feels that a girl like Elena would have some hesitation.

"Yes." Elena answers, she has never been more sure of anything. Damon nods at her, reaching around for his pants, pulling a condom out of his pocket.

Elena's heart beats in her chest. "I need you to relax." He tells her. She tries to do as he says, lying back, attempting to slow down the beat of her heart.

Damon opens up the small package, taking out the condom and sliding it down his cock. He spreads her legs, positioning himself in front of her entrance. He slowly leans over her body, his lips press onto her own as she feels his cock slide inside of her.

He tries to distract her from the pain as he kisses her, both hands are planted firmly on her waist.

"How is that?" Damon asks, wishing it didn't have to be painful for her at all.

"It hurts." She winces as he slides the last bit of himself inside of her. Damon stays in the same position, letting her get used to the feeling, he starts trying to distract her again, this time his lips land on her breast, taking his time playing with each of them, sucking and groping them. He enjoys the sound of the quiet gasps that leave her lips.

"Could you try moving?" Elena's cheeks turn a pale pink at her question. She watches as Damon nods his head, he begins to thrusts slowly and softly inside of her.

"Does that feel good?" Damon wonders aloud.

"Yes sir." The pain is almost gone, all that's left is the overwhelming feeling of Damon's body surrounding her in every way, he holds onto her as he thrusts inside of her.

One hand travels from her breast to her clit, he begins to play with it, causing her to moan loudly. "Fuck." She gasps, she wraps her legs around his waist, wanting him closer.

Damon's thrusts grow faster, he meets her gaze, not wanting to hurt her, but all he can see on her face is pleasure. The way she closes her eyes in satisfaction, the buck of her hips, the sight before him is the most erotic one he's ever seen. He could watch her being pleasured all day.

"Damon!" She moans, she maintains eye contact, remembering what he had told her.

Damon can feel his second release growing closer, however he is determined to make her cum first. He stops what he's doing, picking her up so she's sitting on his lap, his hands land on her waist.

"I want you to ride me, do what feels good." He demands, laying back so he gets a full view of her body. It confuses him that this is her first time, "she must have had countless men chasing after her.", is all he can think. However it pleases him that he is the one who gets to taste her, pleasure her, fuck her, before anyone else.

Elena is feeling brave, the pleasure has consumed her, she begins to bounce up and down, his cock reaches deeper inside of her. She places her hands on his chest to steady herself as she moves faster. Damon's hands traverse her body, going from her waist to her breasts, feeling the soft mounds in his hands.

Elena pushes her hair back as she looks into his ice blue eyes, the pleasure is becoming too much to handle, she can't control her movements any longer, or the sounds that come out of her mouth.

"I'm going to cum." She gasps in between movements.

"Beg for it." Damon orders, biting his lip as his lips land on her breasts, sucking on her right nipple he grazes it ever so slightly with his teeth, causing her to squeal out in pleasure.

"Please sir, I beg you to let me cum, I can't keep it in anymore." She pleads, feeling herself tipping over the edge.

He smirks at her. "Cum for me." He orders.

Damon watches the way she bites her lip, moaning out, he begins to move along with her, faster, riding her through her orgasm.

"Oh god." She gasps, her thighs tremble and a shiver moves down her spine.

"I'm gonna cum too." He groans as she leans across his body, he grabs her thighs, spreading them so he has better access to pound into her.

Elena rests her head on his shoulder, she feels consumed entirely by him. Damon thrusts roughly inside of her, unable to contain himself any longer, he reaches his release.

They both lie there, in front of Damon's fire place, sweat covering their bodies, their breaths ragged.

 **So sorry for the wait. A lot has been going on lately, but here it is. I'd love to here what you think! So as always, favorite, follow, and review! :)**


End file.
